


Stupid For You

by thorgodoflesbians



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, i had this idea in my head so i felt like i needed to write it, pietro is alive in this universe, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorgodoflesbians/pseuds/thorgodoflesbians
Summary: When Steve suggested a movie night, what Clint didn’t expect was to have a lap-full of Scott Lang by the end, although he wasn’t necessarily opposed to it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks. I had this idea in my head and I really wanted to write something for this pair because it's so underappreciated. Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated! Rated Teen because of the cursing. (Also yes, I named this fic after the Waterparks song.)

        When Steve suggested a movie night, what Clint didn’t expect was to have a lap-full of Scott Lang by the end, although he wasn’t necessarily opposed to it. I suppose we’re getting ahead of ourselves though, let’s start at the beginning. Well the beginning of that day at least.

        Clint Barton had been lounging around his house, enjoying a day away from people, when suddenly, some pop song that he could only assume was some kind of “meme” started playing VERY loudly from his phone on the coffee table. _Fuck, I forgot I let Peter change my ringtone,_ Clint thought, as he picked it up. Steve was calling. _Weird,_ he thought, _Steve usually called from Bucky’s phone. Maybe something important was happening._ He answered the call. “Hey Steve. What’s up?”

        “Oh, nothing much, Bucky and I just thought it would be nice to have a few friends over, watch a movie, catch up. We haven’t all been together for a while. Except for on a mission of course, but I’d rather meet for a more joyous occasion.”

        Clint sighed, he was pretty tired, but Cap seemed so excited, he couldn’t let him down. “Who all is coming? And what movie?”

        “Well, me, Bucky, you, obviously. Uh.. Scott, Hope, Nat, Sam, Wanda, and Pietro. Oh and we’re watching something called Doogal I think. Bucky told me it was a classic!”

        _I am going to KILL Bucky when I see him._ Clint was a single dad, he had watched Doogal a few too many times. He loved seeing his kids happy though, and it was kind of funny, so he kept on. “Great,” Clint said with fake excitement, “I’ll be there at 8”

        “See you there!”

        “Bye!” Clint hung up the phone and sighed, at least Scott was going to be there. He thought he was pretty cool. And funny. And hot. _What? Hot? As if! Even if I did think that, (which I don’t, shut up brain) he’s probably not in to guys._ Clint would later find out that he was, in fact, into guys. But as I said, that’s later.

        It was about noon, and Clint hadn’t eaten lunch yet, so he decided to make some Kraft mac and cheese. Some would call it gross, or artificial, but the archer thought it was delicious. Something so good, but considered so low end, but still enjoyed by so many people, it was inspiring. Clint’s deep Kraft thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed. A text notification from Bucky. Clint unlocked his phone. (His password is just “Hawkeye”. Nat thinks that’s pretty stupid.) The text read, “Hey man, Steve said you’re coming to our movie night, can you bring some shit over?”

        Clint quickly typed a reply as he poured the cheese packet into his mac and cheese pot, “What do you need?”

        “Alcohol. Not wine though. Get something shitty, but like not too shitty that it won’t get you drunk.”

        “Fine, also, watch your language, I might have to tell your boyfriend that “heck” isn’t the only swear in your vocabulary.”

        “You wouldn’t dare.”

        “I would.”

        “ANYWAYS, my sources say that your crush Scott is a sleepy drunk, and very much likes to lean on people when tired. ; )”

        “1. He’s not my crush. 2. “Crush? Really? Are you in 5th grade? 3. What are your sources?”

        “It doesn’t matter who they are, just get the booze, also yes he is your crush, stop arguing with me”

        “Shut up”

        “No”

        “Bye”

        “Bye”

        At that moment, Clint was eating the mac and cheese right out of the pot, as most people do, when he realized that tonight was probably going to be a late night. He had a few hours before he had to go, and he figured he would pick up drinks on the way. He set a timer on his phone for 7:15 and fell asleep. He woke up to the sound of his alarm, and although he had just woken up, it felt like he hadn’t slept in days. He guessed that it would wear off in a while, this always happened when you had just woken up. He was about to go back to sleep, when he remembered, _Oh shit, I have to pick up alcohol for Steve’s thing._

        He drove to the nearest alcohol store, and bought some beer, one with a pretty high alcohol percentage. Steve couldn’t get drunk, but this would be more than enough for everyone else. He checked his watch. 7:45. He was going to get to Steve and Bucky’s right on time, which probably meant he was going to be early. As he arrived at their door, carrying the beers, he knocked, and checked his watch. 8:00. Right on time. The door opened, it was Bucky, who almost immediately looked down at the beers in Clint’s hands. “Nice,” Bucky said with a grin on his face, “put ‘em in the fridge, only Hope and Nat are here yet.”

        “Alright.” Clint said as he walked inside, putting the drinks in the fridge, then walking into the living room, where it was set up like a kid’s sleepover. There were blankets on the floor, and chips in bright orange plastic bowls next to cans of soda. Natasha and Hope were sitting on one of the blankets on the floor, while Natasha’s hand rested on Hope’s. They were cute together, even though no one really saw their relationship coming. Clint just sat on the loveseat in front of the TV. He wondered who was going to sit next to him, probably Scott or Sam, because Bucky and Steve would sit together, and Wanda and Pietro would probably sit together.

        Wanda and Pietro were the next to arrive, and as they were only 20 years old, they both grabbed a soda. The others probably would’ve let them have some alcohol if they wanted to though. They sat down on another blanket, and talked about what was going on in each other's lives. Wanda lived with Vision in their own house, and Pietro lived alone in an apartment, but he had a boyfriend that came over all the time, so he wasn’t really alone, but the boyfriend didn’t technically live there.

        Soon after, Scott arrived, chipper as ever, and grabbed a beer from the fridge after Bucky told him they were there. He walked over to the living room and saw the space next to Clint. “Hey Clint! Can I sit there?” Scott said, seemingly happy to see everyone. Clint stared at him, he never really noticed his eyes. They were beautiful. “Clint?”

        “Fuck, sorry, yeah you can sit there, I’m just kinda out of it right now.”

        “No problem man, everyone has those days.” Scott sat down, sitting as far away from Clint as he could, not because he wanted to, just because he thought that Clint might be uncomfortable if he sat too close. Clint looked over his shoulder to see Bucky wink at him, before walking over to Steve, who was plugging in the popcorn machine, and wrapping his arms around his waist. He decided to look away. Or at Scott, who was chatting with Pietro about some kind of video game.

        Sam arrived last, and for some reason, he had a key, so he walked into the house, apologized for being late, and sat on a comfy-looking beanbag. Everyone was in their spots, and had their choice of drink and snack. The movie was about to start, and Scott had a bowl of popcorn on his lap that Clint would occasionally eat from.

        As the movie went on, Scott inched more and more closer to Clint. He was so into the movie that he probably didn’t even notice when their thighs were touching. Clint definitely noticed and was thankful that it was dark because he did NOT want people to see him blushing. The movie was about halfway done, and Scott was practically sitting in Clint’s lap. His leg was crossed over Clint’s. Clint bet that he could probably pick Scott up, actually put him in his lap, and he still wouldn’t notice. What Clint didn’t know was that Scott was doing this on purpose, and would definitely let himself get picked up. You see, Scott had liked the archer for a while, and he was basically just seeing how much he could get away with before Clint either told him to stop, or kissed him. He was hoping for the latter of the two.

        Scott was getting tired though, he hadn’t slept much last night, and he was kind of a lightweight, although he didn't want to admit it. Neither Clint nor Scott was really paying attention to the movie anymore, Scott was leaning his head on Clint’s shoulder, and Clint decided to make a move. He wrapped his arms around Scott’s back, lifted him up, and placed him in his lap. Scott let out a sigh, “Finally,” he said, like he knew this was going to happen all along, “you had me worried that you weren’t going to do anything!”

        “So you’re telling me that this was your plan?” Clint whispered, as the man sitting on him leaned back against his chest.

        “Yep! Thanks, I’m going to sleep now.”

        “W- Wh- Uh, okay, I guess.” Scott had already closed his eyes, and after a few minutes, Clint felt his breathing turn rhythmic, signifying that he was asleep. Clint sighed, this was not how he expected this night to go, although the weight on his chest was comforting. Soon, the end credits were rolling, and the lights were turned on. Everyone was getting up to stretch their legs, except for Clint. He didn’t want to wake Scott up, he looked so peaceful. Sam was the first to notice. “Hey uh, Clint?” he said, confused, for good reason.

        “Yeah?”

        “Not to be rude but like, why is Scott on your lap?”

        “To be honest? I don’t really know. But now I can’t get up because I don’t want to wake him up, also you guys need to be more quiet, he needs to re- Buck. I swear to god. Put your phone away. Don’t take a picture of this.” Clint’s face got redder. Everyone in the room was just staring now.

        “Oh I’m going to take a picture of this,” Bucky said, “and you BET I’m going to post it on Instagram.”

        “Come on babe, leave him alone,” Steve said, with fake annoyance at his boyfriend, “Do you want me to get you a blanket by the way? It looks like you’re going to be there for the night.”

        “You know what? Sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry how long I took to get this out. I was planning to finish writing it a few days ago but I got caught up in some stuff. There's some kind of sexual undertones in this chapter, but not that much, so I'm keeping the rating at Teen. Alright well, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Stupid For You.

        Scott had just woken up. He was still a bit tired, but he opened his eyes to see a room that was vaguely familiar, but not his own. He was confused. But then he remembered the night before. He remembered that the was at Steve’s house and that they had watched a movie. He turned his head slightly, and saw Clint, fast asleep. He didn’t want to wake him up, especially after Clint had let him sleep last night, but he needed to get in a more comfortable position. He slowly turned his body around so he was straddling Clint, then rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. 

       About an hour had passed and now it was Clint’s turn to wake up. He felt a weight on him and the memories came rushing back. Good ones of course, although he did need to get up. Clint started to move, trying not to wake up the sleeping man on him, but no luck, Scott woke up. Clint had only shifted a bit, so they were still in the position where Scott was straddling his waist, but not Scott was looking up at him with sleep in his eyes.

        “Good morning,” Scott said, his speech a bit slurred. He had a bit of a headache from last night’s drinking, but he had also drunk a lot of water, so he was going to be fine.

        “Morning, Sleeping Beauty,”

        “Sleeping Beauty huh? You know, I’m still kind of tired, maybe you could kiss me awake?”, Scott said with a wink.

        “Ha! You wish!”, Clint said, before going against his own words and tugging on the other man’s shirt to capture his mouth in a kiss. Scott’s eyes widened in surprise before closing, kissing back, with more intensity, while he put his hand in Clint’s hair. Clint reacted by putting his arm around Scott’s back, and pulling him closer, so their chests were touching. 

        They kissed like that for a while, Scott occasionally letting out small whines that Clint thought sounded  _ amazing. _ They both pulled back, breathing hard, looking into each other's eyes. Clint was the first to speak.

        “This it great and all, but we probably shouldn’t be making out in Steve and Bucky’s house.”

        “Shit yeah, I forgot about that.”

        “Do you want to come to my place? It’s probably almost noon already, and I make a really good grilled cheese.”

        “Sounds great!”

        It was now 12:30, and they were in Clint’s apartment. Clint stood in the kitchen, doing something with a frying pan, while Scott just watched. They were both so happy in that moment, and Clint could feel Scott’s eyes on him, so he turned around and blew him an over-dramatic kiss. Scott snorted but blushed, pretending to catch the kiss and put it in his pocket. It was perfect. They felt like they could live in this moment. But they did need to talk.

        “So,” Clint said as he placed the food down in front of each of them, “What is this? You know, between us?”

        “I don’t know, what do you want it to be?”

        “I mean dating? Is cool? I don’t really know how this works, I’ve been single for a while.”

        “It’s fine but yeah, I’d like to date you.”

  
        “Same.” The both stayed silent, neither really knowing what to say, when Clint spoke up, “Oh my fucking god that was the most awkward silence I have ever experienced in my life.”

        “Yeah, uh do you want to watch something on your TV?”

        “Sure. What do you want to watch? I have Netflix.”

        “How about Parks and Rec?”

        “Sure.”

        They both moved over to the couch that was in front of the TV, both still with a plate of grilled cheese on their laps. Clint turned on the TV, and went to Netflix. His profile picture was the default smiley face, but with the purple background. He clicked to the show, and the intro music started to play.

        They both ate lunch as they watched, occasionally laughing or making funny commentary. After they finished, they put the plates on the coffee table in front of them, and continued to watch. After a bit, their hand found each other, and interlocked, resting on Scott’s thigh. Clint rubbed his thumb on Scott’s hand as he spoke, “So, when should we tell the others about this? Or should we just surprise them and post it on social media first?”

        “I don’t know,” Scott said, his face presenting a look of contemplation, “If we do it on Twitter first, it would be more fun. However, we would be overwhelmed with reporters and news articles. The Avengers having a gay couple would definitely cause discourse. On the other hand, if we told the others first, they might know how to deal with PR better, and won’t get angry at us for not telling them.”

        “I mean, I don’t think the would be mad necessarily, just kind of annoyed.”

        “Yeah, hopefully. I’ll post it.”

        Clint nodded, and Scott pulled out his phone and started to type. He read out loud to Clint what he wrote. “Hey guys, would just like to announce that @clintbarton and I are now a couple!”

        “Sounds good.”

        “Yep.”

        They both knew that they couldn’t just sit around waiting for something to happen, and Scott decided to be the first to take action. He got up and went around to face Clint. He straddled his waist on the couch, but not to kiss him. He leaned his face into Clint’s chest. He spoke, his voice muffled by the other’s shirt. “Carry me to bed. I’m tired.”

        “Didn’t you just wake up like, 3 hours ago?”

        “Yeah, but I’m still tired. Take a nap with me?” He looked up, staring into Clint’s eyes.

        Clint sighed, “Fine. But first, turn your phone on silent, I have a feeling we’re about to get a bunch of notifications that can be dealt with later.”

        Scott nodded, and Clint stood up, carrying the other man, whose legs were wrapped around him. He set him down on the bed, and got behind him, pressing his chest to Scott’s back, and wrapping an arm around his middle. After they were both comfortable, they started to fall asleep, lulled by the sound of each other’s soft breathing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope y'all liked it, I had a fun time writing it. As always, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am planning on writing a second chapter to this so PLEASE tell me if there is anything I can do to improve!


End file.
